Heart of Life
by Nobody's Princess
Summary: They will have to discover their reason to live and fight a war.A three chapter fic that follows Selene and Michael's relationship through the hunting and lifechanging year after the first movie.
1. Countless

Countless 

Is it possible to develop feelings for someone you just met two days ago? … no.

Sure she was fond of him, but even now, after a year of hiding and surviving she still quarrelled with her heart. Heart, what a strange word it was to her. She'd never thought about it before, just an organ, another dead organ in her dead lifeless body. That's why she spent so much time in the hunt, why she had become obsessed with it. It took her mind off of thinking about her existence or purpose.

She fed, hunted, slept, fed, became annoyed, hunted… same routine for countless nights on end until that night.

Michael, the human.

Well he was no human any more. He was a hybrid now, and the first of his kind too.

Strange thing about him, he struggled to keep human and followed her unquestionably. So of course she was fond of him, they'd barely been apart for more than four hours in the past year. And when they were apart they were always under the same roof. They'd fled out of the Death Dealer's grasp and since then had kept moving from town to town until they found a small abandoned cabin near a small town in Belize.

Convenient, quiet, alone… only the first one appealed to Selene. Being alone with Michael under a small roof wasn't exactly her idea of convenience. For the past few months she'd pushed him away, she knew, he noticed. Yet she didn't explain, that half Lycan was getting too close to that dead organ in her chest.

She had become so used to him, so fond of him that she couldn't sleep unless she knew exactly where he was.

She'd rather be killed by Marcus than have Michael know her feelings. Again with that strange word, feelings. She wasn't made of stone, of course she had feelings, she'd felt disgust every time Kraven touched her, she'd felt friendship with Khan, she had loved her dark father Viktor, she had suffered greatly at finding out the truth about her family, how they'd been massacred.

But love?

That is a whole different rule.

The sleeping figure stirred in his sleep, Selene was ready to jump the moment he opened his eyes. The last thing she needed was have him suspect of her nightly visits. It was uncontrollable, all she knew was that she had to make sure he was on his couch sleeping before she could as much as close her eyes.

She'd tried to stop it countless times but the second she let her guard down, her hunting instincts took over and she found herself in the living room of the cabin watching him sleep. Then after making sure he was all right she would slowly, quietly go back to her dark basement and sleep.

"Infatuation"

The word was spoken with lips but without voice. The mere thought of it, perhaps just perhaps she was infatuated with this… this hybrid, this ex human, this good for nothing half Lycan that sometimes watched over her against her wishes. She'd lost count of all the times he had disobeyed her because he thought she was in danger or just wanted to protect her.

Protect… _her_.

She, the almighty Selene, the warrior, the Death Dealer, the one hundred and twenty three year old vampire. He wanted to protect _her_. And he took no care to hide it, he'd come right off and said it too.

"_The Lycans were the daytime protectors of the Vampires at one time weren't they? Then I will protect you like you protected me" _

The nerve! The same lost Hybrid who had looked up to her for answers about both species, the same Michael who had attentively listened to her sermons about vampires and lycans now felt mighty and powerful enough to think he could protect HER!

And yet after all this she still couldn't get him out of her coincidence, perhaps it was out of habit.

He stirred again, rubbed his eyes, and stared into darkness.

Nightmares again.

Only this time they were _her _nightmares. He was dreaming of her family again, of her memories. He hated them but at the same time he looked forward to them. They were the only window he had to her soul, to her mind, to her being. He felt like the more he knew about her past the more he understood her.

His senses picked her up immediately, out of the darkness he made out her form. He could smell her, hear her, almost feel her.

But what could she be doing? Shouldn't she be sleeping by now?

He looked at the closed curtains, a single pale ray passed through an opening. Yes, daylight, she should be sleeping. Then again, why was he?

He usually opted for sleeping at night yet he found himself dozing off more at daytime. Sometimes it felt as if his vampire side and his lycan side fought over what time to sleep. He found the voice and the courage to reveal her when he heard her begin to move away.

"Selene?"

It would be even the more suspicious if she walked off without answering him. It was obvious he had already sensed her, smelled her and perhaps even seen her.

"What is it?" She answered, hoping the harsh icy tone would stop him from asking.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, go back to sleep"

She made her break to the door leading to the basement. Leaving Michael to decipher whatever it was she wanted.

Night time came with no sleep from both sides. Michael too plagued with nightmares, Selene, too plagued with thoughts.

Such was her need to calm her conscience that the moment the last rays of sun died she left the cabin. She needed fresh air, fresh air and mammals to kill. A hundred and plus years of Death Dealing couldn't be erased by one year of hiding. But at this specific moment rabbits were all there was and all she could hunt.

Michael awoke, instinctively looking for any trace of Selene, but found none. Worry crept up his spine to his brain and features. Where could she have possible gone to so soon after sunset?

Deciding to calm down and wait before embarking into a one man M.I.A mission he made his way to the kitchen and decided to make himself some coffee. He'd felt like a million bucks after he found a discarded coffee machine in the small cabin when they first occupied it. Selene had shrugged it off, not finding it too big of a deal but the look on Michael's face once he tested it and discovered it worked was priceless.

After ten minutes he poured himself a cup of coffee and waited on his couch/bed for Selene to come back.

Half an hour passed with no sign of the vampire. Michael was getting restless as he stared at the closed door waiting for it to be opened. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that he gave into his worries, he was about ready to open that door to go find her, when the said door opened revealing the raven haired woman.

She stood before him holding a couple of dead rabbits by the tail and looking directly at him. Defying him to question her, to go against her somehow, with icy cold eyes that gazed upon him like prey. It took Michael several minutes to gather up courage and voice to say what he wanted and even then he couldn't help but feel like one of the rabbits she had just so unbashfully thrown over the run off kitchen table.

"W... where were you?"

"I obviously was not hunting for Lycans"

'That was called for' Thought Michael realizing the stupidness of his question. She didn't just arrive with dead rabbits at hand out of fun. A vampire never took pride on killing such small powerless creatures, no, they were a proud raze that took no contentment or amusement for the killing of easy prey. Unless their survival depended on it, Michael needed the fresh blood and meat, and Selene needed the blood.

"You, left so early… I though maybe something had happened to you"

She turned around to face him, fire burning in her eyes.

"Oh Christ Michael, I can take care of myself! I don't need you or anyone else to baby sit me. I'm well a full century older than you"

That she indeed was, and it was hard to make it more obvious. She didn't only treat him like a child sometimes, but she also made sure to point out her years of knowledge.

But it wasn't like her to snap at him like that. Selene was usually icy calm, hardly ever loosing her temper. If she didn't like something she just ignored it unless it was dangerous in which case she killed it. She wasn't trivial, she liked things clear and simple. Even he knew that by now.

"I'm sorry…"

He knew it sounded stupid. But truly he didn't know what else to say. Selene ignored the apology as she began to skin one of the rabbits, it wasn't a pretty picture. Michael decided to turn away and make his way back to the couch.

She skilfully skinned, cut, and drained each rabbit. Saving the soft fur for something else. Half and hour later, she had finished both rabbits and was holding a couple of fresh pieces of meat in front of Michael.

It made him sick. But their survival depended on it.

"Don't think, just chew"

He knew Selene was right, she'd said it countless times. Shutting his eyes tightly he finally took a slice of the offered nourishment. He never looked at it as he opened his mouth as wide as possible and sank his teeth into it, ripping and tearing through flesh. What never failed to amaze him was the acceptance his body had toward the raw meat. Perhaps it was that he tried to push himself to the edge of hunger every time what allowed his mind to be over powered by hunger.

He unconsciously ravished the meat until there was no more, and when he finished blood tainted the surroundings of his mouth. Once he realized how he must look, like an animal, he felt ashamed of himself. His hands were bloody and he wondered how Selene saw him, if she saw him. Was he like a dog to her? He couldn't be just another Lycan to her, for if he was she would have killed him a long time ago.

He looked at the floor, afraid to look up and meet her soul tearing eyes. But when he finally did, he found Selene busily drinking her own cup of blood. It was obvious by her expression that she disliked animal blood immensely, but she never complained. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts he quickly stood up and began looking for something to clean himself with and the mess his hunger had caused.

He was inspecting the kitchen for signs of a paper tower when he heard Selene.

"Second drawer to your left"

He followed her instructions and found several stashed pieces of discarded cloth laying there. They looked immensely old but they would have to do. Overall the abandoned cabin though run down was pretty liveable in the first floor. By the look of one of the upper rooms the second floor had been badly burned somewhere in the last decade.

Once his 'mess' was cleaned up he looked around for Selene once again. She was standing in the same place as before only this time she was staring at him. Embarrassed he sat back on the couch.

"You should have told me where you were going… I was worried"

He hoped by saying it softly she wouldn't yell at him.

"Next time I will leave a bread crumb trail for you to follow" She replied in full sarcasm.

"A note will suffice"

Why did he allow himself to worry so much about her? But it wasn't allowing himself, it just happened, like a hunger, a need. He needed to know she was safe in order for his conscience to rest.

'_You love her_'

It explained everything so fully, he did it all for the same reason. For the past year he'd spent almost every waking and dreaming moment thinking about her, hearing her voice, seeing her pale gravel like face.

He knew he was infatuated with her since the first time he'd seen her. Gravel like complexion, soft well carved features, soul tearing eyes, night dark hair and red lips. He'd grown the most morbid crave for her lips right after watching her drink blood. Her blood stained lips that looked like the most beautiful and alluring thing in the world. Yet he could never taste them, sometimes, somewhere between a hunting dream he would dream of her lips, of kissing them, devouring them.

"Michael what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Like cold water it hit him, he was staring at her face. And he'd licked his lips.

Selene had seen that look too many times in her life not to know what it meant, lust, need, want. The look Kraven had given her everyday for over a century. But in Michael's eyes it was different it _felt_ different.

Was he willing to sacrifice everything he had with her right now? Was he willing to end whatever he felt for her if she denied him? Would she still stay? So many doubts filled his mind, keeping him from taking that first step.

He knew she would never take it, she wasn't like that. It was his place to do it. His leap of faith to take. So he sighed heavily, arming himself with valour. If he was going to do this he was doing it right, he only got one shot at this. She was probably going to try to run away from him, it was her nature.

But he was physically stronger than her. He could hold her, he just hoped his courage didn't give before that.

He stood up, and began walking toward her his posture high and confident. Selene raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was thinking of doing.

"Selene… we, need to talk" He was standing so close to her now. Their bodies just inches apart.

"So talk" He was beginning to trespass her private space.

"I… care about you, a lot. We've been through a lot together and…"

Her lips. Cold, red and half parted. She didn't breathe, yet he could swear he felt her exhale.

No, he had to keep talking.

Her eyes. So cold, so explosive. Secretly begging him for something he couldn't read.

He kissed her. Light, lips against lips at first.

His hands. They cupped her cheeks like they were made of the most delicate porcelain. His fingers delighted at the softness of her skin, just like he suspected her skin would feel like. They caressed, and felt.

His lips. Devoured her own. His hands pressing her head against his kiss.

She kissed back.

Her mouth opened, her hunger poured into him. Her hands ached to touch him, they settled for his neck, hair, chest.

They kissed. Forcefully, lovingly, needing.

His tongue grazed one of her tiny sharp fangs, blood. Tiny droplets of blood fell into her mouth causing her to make for pressure, as if she was drinking from him… again.

Her eyes became the iciest tone of blue. He could feel his Hybrid form wanting to come out for his share.

Ice.

They pushed back, at the exact same time. Yet still remained close.

Her eyes clear sky blue, his eyes pitch black.

She was still close enough for him to touch.

"I love you"

Her scarlet lips gasped, her eyes widened.

"No you don't"

"I love you"

"How can you…?"

He reached for her, his hands cupping her cheeks once again.

"I love you Selene. I just wanted you to know it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life being sorry I never told you" His smile, warm and caring. It made _her_ want to smirk.

He kissed her forehead, never asking her to say anything back and turned around. He'd gotten a couple of steps away when he heard her voice.

"I don't know how to love, like that… it has been too long" It sounded so bitter in her lips.

He turned around, saw her dark eyes again and smiled adoringly at her.

"You've always known, you just forgot"

She moved, ever so slowly she walked those couple of steps toward him.

"Could you… help me remember?"

He smiled, a bright full smile. His arms slipped under her dropped arms into her waist. He pulled toward him, pulled her waist over her tight black Death Dealer suit she still wore.

She let him, allowed him to do whatever he wished with her. He held her, slowly she held him back. Pressing him to her as he did to her.

He hid his face into her dark hair. She hid hers on his neck, fascinated by the warmth his body released. Slowly she began to feel his warmth warming her dead cold body, it was exquisite. He was incredible.

Release… she released her emotions, her feelings. Just for a moment she would break her walls, but she was still afraid. Would she be able to put them back up? Would she want to?

"I love you Selene"

He was smiling, the sun of a bitch was smiling. She was in inner turmoil and he was smiling. But his words warmed her body, she was beginning to believe it.

Regret, she knew it all too well. She'd spent every day of her un dead life regretting not been able to save her family. She couldn't spend the rest of forever regretting not telling the only man she loved the truth.

She lifted her head, he did the same, she looked into his eyes.

She smiled.

She always thought she didn't quite remember how. She'd smirked countless times but never smiled like this. She was unshamefully smiling at him.

For the first time in centuries she felt like the young dream filled girl she'd once been, the girl it was so hard for her to remember. She felt alive.

With him

A story on my favourite movie. This a Three chapter fic that walks you through a year of hiding and decisions making, as imagined by yours truly. Don't feel shy to review or drop me a line, if you don't THANKS FOR READING!

More will be coming soon- much love


	2. Home

HOME 

"Why do we have to keep moving? You know, we could have stayed in the cabin"

"No we couldn't, they are looking for us Michael"

"What difference does a week make?"

"The difference between life and death"

The statement was spoken with an icy tone but deep down he knew she was right. He just missed being in one place at once, having a place to call home. He allowed his gaze to wonder to the woman beside him, she was driving. Focused on the road and their survival. She was also _not_ wearing her usual Death Dealer suit, instead she wore a long sleeved black shirt with tight black pants and army boots. Her style, yet much less eye catching than her suit, the plan was to blend in, in order not to arose suspecion. Her suit did all the contrary.

So much to her dislike she had to comply with her own rules and dress like a 'human'. However that did not mean that as soon as they did not have to deal with people she would change into her usual atire. And it also didn't mean she couldn't wear her clothing tight like she liked it. It was crucial for hunting, the most embarrassing thing that could happen during a hunt is to have you clothes stuck on something. Of course Michael never minded, on the contrary, the thin material allowed more of her curves to show, and since he was with her all day that also came as a treat to his eyes.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one that appreciated her tastes. And every time they went somewhere with men around he was sure to stick as close as possible to her and glare at anyone looking at her like he would shred their throats. Selene either not noticed it, or not cared.

Confident of his actions, he reached for her pale hand, grasping it tightly with his. She relaxed under the warm tender touch, but still didn't meet gazes with him. They stayed silent until Michael, with his enhanced night vision caught a glimpse of something.

"A camp sight"

"What?"

"There's an empty camp sight right there"

"Good, we will stay there till sunset"

He nodded in agreement, sitting silently as Selene parked and they got out.

Decades back she'd learned how to survive with only a car for daylight protection. And one of the first things she had picked up when she got the chance was a long car cover thick black cloth, used mostly by obsessed owners wanting to protect their 'baby' from even the faintest glimpse from the human eye.

The sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon when they began to cover the old run-off van. Selene quickly got in, adjusting to the darkness and finding it comfortably safe, much more so than the inferno beginning to form outside.

Oh the Ironies of life… as a child she had adored the sun. Her skin had always had a healthy tanned look, now it looked as white as lead.

She sat at a corner of the van. The van she had purchased from a used car joint eleven months ago. She was sure the ugly thing drew much less attention than the black Jaguar they at first rode. Plus they were more probably to spot and look for a Jaguar than a badly painted van.

Her legs to her chest and her arms around them, they like these were boring to her. For she could only either sleep or check their limited supply of ammunitions for the millionth time. According to Michael if her guns were shined and cleaned any more she could start wearing them as jewellery.

Of course she found the comment offensive, but he did have a point.

'Weapons are meant to kill, not be over cared for'

Even Viktor had known when he had polished his sword enough. That sword… Who would have ever guessed that the almighty elder would be killed by his own sword, and at the hands of his own adopted daughter too.

Another Irony

Her pondering was leading to a dark mood, only to be interrupted by the careful opening of a front van door.

Michael had finished ensuring their place.

He struggled to the back of the van with her, coming to sit in front of her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"I know you better than that"

"Oh do you?" A sceptical question, surprised at how sure he sounded. How could he _know_ her? She'd only known him a year and he already thought he knew her.

"Yes, very well actually"

Somehow he came to sit beside her and placed a warm hand on her bent knee. Their eyes met, her questioning eyes meeting his confident look.

Just short months ago he had been the one with that doubtful gaze… how had things changed.

"Tell me, please." He pleaded, and she gave into it.

"I was just remembering Viktor"

"It still pains you doesn't it?"

"It will always pain me Michael… he was like my father for a century. A single year cannot change that"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault"

"It wasn't yours either"

"You do remember who sliced his head in half?"

"He was going to… you did it to protect me"

Funny how something that had been studied for countless hours sounded so different when said a loud.

"Yes" Was her single reply.

They sunk into a deep silence, each left with their own thoughts. Suddenly Michael reached for Selene's hand, brining it to her knee palm up and began to play with it, she let him, curious to see what he was planning.

At first his fingerprints ran gently down her long fingers, her nails, tracing patterns against her palm. She wasn't ticklish, but she found herself beginning to doze off by the luring patterns. She had been completely awake a second ago but now her eyelids were getting heavy. She allowed her head to rest against Michael's warm shoulder.

How she loved laying next to him. He made her feel warm, made her feel loved.

He smiled, observing how his touch was making her relax. To his surprise he felt deliciously cool lips press against his neck, to his cheek. Impatiently he tilted his head in order to capture her lips. She smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feel of need that came with it.

She may not have had anything to do a minute ago, but this was purely exquisite.

Their hands began to roam as they moved to the floor. His hands touching her body through her clothes, her hands guided by the warmth of his skin. Moment like this had become common since their talk at the cabin.

And slowly she was beginning to understand.

She loved him

But he knew, no need to tell him.

He kissed her entire face, covering every feature of her porcelain skin. It was incredible the kind of glow it had after not touching the sun for more than a decade. In return she kissed him every opportunity she got. Her hands wondered into his shirt, teasing the skin there, feeling his ribs over skin, fascinated with the thought of their expansion when he turned into his hybrid form.

This emotion, was so bittersweet. His power, overwhelming yet she craved to feel it under her finger prints. In his 'human' form Michael was as gentle as a kitten, an insect who he held so much tenderness.

As a hybrid, he was the most dangerous creature alive. And not even she knew what his fullest potential was. That thought was the most scaring yet the more sensual to her.

This eternal confusion was what had her on the edge _all_ the time. Falling didn't sound as bad as she supposed it should.

Unexpectedly his kisses moved down, down her neck, to her breastbone, she gasped when she felt his mouth over the cloth of her breasts. He delivered several soft kisses there, she could feel his lips through the thin fabric. She wished him to go further, to kiss her skin. Yet she was afraid, never before had she been kissed like that, so intimately.

For his part Michael knew exactly was he was doing… he was loving her. Feeling her and doing exactly what he'd wanted to do since he first saw her in that underground station. But he also knew that if she allowed him to continue it would mean she would be his… his only.

Selene was not the kind that only craved the fuck. On the contrary, she'd kept herself away from any man for over a century. Almost no vampire did that, she'd told him. Eventually the loneliness of the years got to everyone and they searched for contact. All the why she was so appealed within the high-stature brave male vampires of the coven.

Something stopped him, snapped him out of it.

This is not the way I want it to be 

Gently he landed both of their passions, not wanting Selene to misinterpret his hesitation he kept as much physical contact as possible, holding the side of her body close to his chest as he rested his head beside hers. Wanting to face him she turned to her side, they stared into each other's eyes until she spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you ever… I mean, are you…"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"I was young when I was turned, in my time no one was intimate until marriage… and after I was turned I didn't want anyone."

"So you're a"

"Virgin, yes. Does that bother you?"

Her question was icy, making her sound like she truly didn't care.

"No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting it from someone as beautiful as you… and with Kraven…"

"I hate him, from the moment I saw him I hated him. I'd rather be killed by a Lycan than have him touch me"

He reached a hand to her face, caressing her smooth cheek with her thumb and making their eyes meet again.

"And me?"

"I… I"

What did he want her to say? Hundreds of explanations filled her mind but none made sense. What was she supposed to say? I love you? I feel safe with you? I feel _human_ with you? You make me live again? Somehow neither of those phrases sounded truthful to what she felt for him or what he made her feel.

"You're different Michael"

"In what way?"

Could she answer his question without putting herself too much on the line? He was looking at her imploringly, fear in his eyes. Even now he was afraid of being a monster.

Unless she said something she would loose him… But…

"Forget it, I'll go see if I can find some food"

With that he stood up, completely moving away from her, leaving her in her darkness. She stood up after him.

Don't loose him too. 

"Michael stop"

A command. He obeyed, more out of instinct than of will.

"_You're my heart_"

She hoped that the single sentence could explain her thoughts and ponders. He turned around, walked to her. His eyes an unseen wonder to her until he stood only centimetres away from her body.

He devoured her mouth. Pressed her against the wall, hard. Devoured her whole. This time sure of what he wanted to do, he wanted her, and she had just given him the confirmation. He had needed to know her feelings, and the way she's said that single sentence had meant more to him than a book full of words.

She accepted his lips and hands contemptibly, encouraging him to continue, wanting to feel him against her.

Hands and kisses and touches. All blend into one moment.

Her whole existence wrapped up in that single moment where his heartbeat was so strong that it felt like it was beating for both their bodies. Where his lips made her feel alive and for the first time in her existence she felt complete. She'd never known completeness until that single moment when they came one and it all blended into a series of explosions and caresses.

And when it was all over she laid against his chest, feeling _tired_. He kissed the top of her head with a tenderness that never failed to amaze her. He had not only taken her as a human, but also as a hybrid, a Lycan and a vampire. The single act of smiling couldn't express her happiness and fascination for him enough.

His hands held her naked back to him, pressed her front to his chest. And caressed her body almost comfortingly. His dark, love-clouded eyes feel upon her shoulders, the marvel porcelain skin there was slightly tainted by red. His eyes widened as he observed what he'd done to her.

A bite, a small bite that had the two orifices of the vamp iritic fangs yet had the size of a human bite but made with Lycan teeth. It was already healing, leaving a scar in her flawless skin.

He gasped, the memory of when he'd done it a complete blur, he remembered the feelings, the contact but not the action itself. Only the memory of what it _felt_ like. He was ashamed… he had bit her, and… possibly drank her blood?

Noticing his sudden tenseness she lifted her face to meet his eyes, they were terror filed.

"Michael what's wrong?"

In a second she was afraid. Afraid that maybe he was ashamed of what they'd done.

"I bit you" He answered in horror.

She turned her head to look at the spot on her shoulder he was franticly staring at. It was the place where her shoulder met her neck and there was a wound. Not very big, five centimetres or so, with fang marks and what looked like a strong bite. It was beginning to heal already. She looked at him questiongly. Until she realized the danger of what he had done…

'A vampire cannot be bitten by a Lycan or it'll die'

But she was still alive. Slowly she began to realize how his turning anatomy might work. IF he was able to turn anyone into a hybrid that person would need to have a sample of his blood already in them in order to turn, for only a direct descendant of the Cornilius blood line could be both, assuming he _could_ turn others.

She looked into Michael's terror filled eyes. He was afraid.

She smiled and carried her hand to caress his cheek reassuringly. She felt him relax under her touch and then she explained her findings.

"Assuming you can turn another into a hybrid, the person would need to have your blood or a sample of your blood in their body in order for a transformation to occur. I suppose that because I am a vampire your bite did not affect me"

He exhaled deeply, relieved. He buried his face into her skin, holding her body close to him. Nothing could describe the numbing feeling of dread, worry, and pure pain that had filled him in a matter of seconds.

She turned them so that Michael was on top of her now. She could hold him better still. He let her, his head immediately coming to rest over her breast. She held his head _lovingly_ over the place where her dead heart was. The heart he had revived.

He took the offered comfort gratefully. Delivering a sweet kiss on it as held her.

It was Selene who gasped at the intimate action. It was her who ran lazy fingers over his hair as she waited for nothing to happen.

He had been scared, and just minutes before she had been scared of Michael regretting their actions. Would that be how they would live now? In fear of each other's lives and actions. Was that the price to pay for letting someone into her heart? _Was it worth it?_

Michael began to kiss her chest, slowly making his way to the mark he'd made on her shoulder and kissing it like it was the most breakable thing.

_Yes, it was worth it_. If that was the prince to pay, she would gladly pay it for him.

He continued making his way upward until reaching her lips and devouring them once more. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I marked you"

"I know"

"What does it mean?"

"That… it can mean many things"

"Like?"

"Love, togetherness, ownership, sire ness"

She could believe she was telling him this, unfortunately her rational not-love-affected mind was absent for the moment. He smirked.

"Could it mean three things?"

He kissed her cheeks and nibbled at her jaw.

"If wanted"

"I want it"

He kissed her mouth.

"If _I _want it"

He stopped and looked directly at her eyes.

"Do you want it?" He asked.

She smiled, knowing how childish their conversation sounded. She kissed him, a delicious warm kiss and then rested her head back.

"I want it" It was soft, it was pure, and with it Michael smiled widely.

She was his 

He kissed her lips once more before settling back to her breast. He raid his head there, just holding her and enjoying the softness of her skin. He had not felt this loved in years, not since Samantha died. Yet it felt so different with Selene than it'd felt with Samantha. He almost didn't remember her face anymore.

Samantha had been so different from Selene, so carefree, it was no wonder he fell in love with her. But then again who said Selene hadn't been like that once before. He knew she had been, he'd seen her memories, watched her play with her nieces in flash shots of memories.

He hadn't even realized when he's started to feel what he felt for Selene. It became an obsession, then something as crucial to him as air. His thoughts were beginning to carry him off to sleep as he suddenly wondered what it would be like to have a normal home, with a picket fence, and food, and a bed, and Selene as his wife.

I wonder

Was his last thought before he gave in to sleep.

* * *

He felt warm, something heavy covered his body… a blanket. His head was on… a pillow, and he was on… a bed. He was ready to pronounce himself crazy when the sound of curtains opening and bright sunrays on his face caused him to groan in annoyance and panic as he opened his eyes. He turned around, giving his back to the window.

"Michael wake up, you said you needed to go to the hospital for a while this morning"

He knew that voice, he'd heard it everyday for the past year. Yet the tone that it was spoken in sounded as strange as the setting. He had never heard her speak in a manner so gentle yet playful before. He pronounced himself crazy and was about to go back to sleep when someone yanked the sheet away from him. He felt the chill of the morning greet his body, his whole body. He was naked.

His eyes snapped open only to be greeted by a smiling Selene. She looked exactly the same with the difference that she was wearing a button up shirt that reached her upper thighs and was obviously too big for her.  
She was fully smiling as she observed his reluctant ness to wake up.

"Michael! C'mon, you will be late for work!" She now sounded…cheerful.

"Selene?"

"Yes?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her, her skin was _pink_. And the sunrays hitting her face made her hair and eyes shine. He suddenly realized the danger… the sun!

Instinctively he jumped her to the floor and shielded her from the deadly sun.

"Michael what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"The sun!"

He stared into her eyes for a sign of comprehension but found only confusion.

"Yes the sun, I've been feeling it my whole life. Now will you get off of me, it's not a proper time for this"

She was being dead serious.

Slowly he stood up, but just for good measures he closed the curtains. Selene looked at him strangely as she stood up herself.

"Michael what is going on with you? You are acting so strange this morning!"

He said nothing as he took in his surroundings. They were in a bedroom, a bedrooms with drawers and tables and a bed. Now he knew he was dreaming, Selene touched his arm gently, he looked into her eyes. She was beginning to worry about him, the gentleness with which she looked at him was so alien to him.  
Her eyes told so much when the eyes of the Selene he knew told so little. Something pushed him to smile at her and take her hand.  
"I'm fine, really"  
She smiled then.  
"Well good, because today afternoon is your daughter's play and we wouldn't want you coming with something on the last minute…" 

Daughter? Had she just mentioned a daughter?

"And please do put something on Michael, you wouldn't want Sonia coming in and finding you like that would you?"

He suddenly became aware of his nude state and grabbed the first thing that came handy to cover himself. Selene chuckled at this, finding it amusing how his husband could sometimes be shyer than her. Taking pity on him she handed him his boxers that were carelessly discarded at the foot of the bed and he complied by putting them hurriedly.

A soft knock on the door was heard as Selene made their bed, she motioned for Michael to open the door and he did. A little girl with black hair and big bright brown eyes launched herself to Michael's knees yelling 'Daddy!' several times.

Michael picked the girl up and looked her over. She was beautiful, her messy hair fell to her face, covering her clear creamy face. She looked exactly like Selene yet her eyes were clearly his. And had she called him daddy?

"Good morning sweetheart"

"Good morning Mommy" The girl opened her arms to hug her mother who took the girl away from her father's arms and into hers.

"Is it time for school mommy?"

"No Sonia, it's Saturday remember, you don't have school on the weekends"

"Oh… but today's _my_ play!"

"Yes but it's in the afternoon"

Her disappointed expression caused Michael to chuckle. She obviously liked school. She looked young, Michael guessed five or six.

"Sonia why don't we go downstairs and make breakfast while daddy gets ready?"

"Yeah!"

Selene picked the girl up lovingly before looking at Michael.

"And hurry or you'll be late" She warned just as both disappeared out the doorway. Leaving a too shocked to do or say anything Michael behind.

He would wake up any minute now, he knew he had to. Not only was he dressed in dress pants and sports shirt but he also had a hospital ID. He was a _surgeon_. Which would explain why the house looked big and somewhat fancy. He was taking the rooms in as he descended the stairs. There was art pretty much everywhere, painting after painting all around the house. He guessed it was Selene's touch, once downstairs he 'smelled' his way to the kitchen where he saw a little girl with flour on her nose, sitting on the kitchen counter and Selene with a bowl in hand and a smile on her face making pancakes.

The intensity of the scene shook him deeply. The pureness of the moment left him dumbfounded. She looked so happy, her eyes filled with light and happiness as she talked to her daughter.

_Their daughter_

But it was all a dream, he would later wake up to Selene's still guarded eyes. But he was breaking through, he knew. The memory of her arms around him and his head on her breast reminded him of her warmth, just then Selene spotted him and smiled at him.

"Did it truly take you that long to find a shirt and pants?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"I forgot where they were"

"You did daddy? I always forget where I leave my shoes!"

"That's because you never put them where you're supposed to"

"But it takes too long to put them where I'm supposed to mommy!"

"Well funny shaped pancakes are ready"

Declared Selene. Sonia lifted her short little arms toward Michael. He guessed she wanted off the counter so he lifted her. She was so light in his arms, yet so warm. She had this big bright happy smile as she watched her mother place the pancakes on the table.

She was glowing. Everything in the house glowed.

Her smile was so contagious that somewhere in breakfast he forgot about waking up as he became wrapped up in this ideal family. The feeling of wonder never left him, watching his 'daughter's mannerisms as she ate, talked.

And Selene… the way she smiled, ate, her eyes… it was like a whole different person in her body. It sounded like her, yet it wasn't her. It was some other person.

Before he knew it, they had finished breakfast yet his stomach felt very light, almost empty. They left the table, Sonia gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room to change, leaving him and Selene alone once more.

"Selene?"

"Yes?" Her voice sounded cheerful as she stood up to pick up the remaining dirty dishes.

"Where do you work?"

"What do you mean Michael, I work at the law firm. I'm a prosecuting lawyer remember?"

"And how long have we been married?"

"What! You forgot? I can't believe it, you really are slow this morning, just forgetting eight years of marriage!"

He cornered her suddenly, trapping her, staring holes into her eyes, searching, looking yearning to see the spark that drove her. The fire in her eyes that made him go crazy, the toughness, the amazing woman he so well knew.

All he saw was love and devotion, something was missing… it was as if her soul was missing. Replaced by this fake happiness that seemed all too unreal.

He then understood. He kissed her, kissed her like he had kissed that night when they had first made love. And she couldn't respond back, it all came out wrong. It wasn't the overflow of emotions he had experienced before, no passion or need, just pure an empty kiss. The smell of her body filled him, the smell of perfumed skin, perfumed skin that wasn't her smell.

He smiled as he pushed back.

"I love you"

"Michael I lov"

"All of you, _your soul_. Who you are, I don't need a house or the sun to know that… all I need is you… you"

He hugged her then, and closed his eyes. The image of Sonia imprinted in his head as he finally smelled the real Selene, the smell of her hair… her skin… and he opened his eyes.

* * *

It was dark, very dark. Something soft underneath him, soft and somewhat warm. He nuzzled his skin deeper into the softness pillowing his head. _It was skin_.

He held his head up, finally realizing where he was… it had been a dream.

Selene slept peacefully underneath him, her body he guessed warmed by the warmth of his body. She sighed when he removed his head from her chest, the source of warmth been removed. He smiled at that, her shoulder length short raven hair was messily scattered around her face. Her eyes closed, her lips together, her face the closest thing to angelical.

That felt, smelt and looked like his Selene, yet he couldn't reassure himself until she awoke, and there was no rush for that. She stirred a little, he moved back to her chest in order to warm her, she remained still once more.

'Who said vampires don't like being warm' He mused and smiled.

It was minutes later that she woke, her eyelashes slowly opening. And Michael was right there to witness the rare expectable. Much to his surprise she smiled lightly at him as she awoke. He smiled back, adoring the way her eyes seem to be on fire.

He loved her with her ghosts, pains and guilt.

This was his Selene

He raised himself to be at eye level with her, his hand caressed her face tenderly.

"You're my home"

They were ones for small sentences that spoke the world. And this was one of those. Selene smirked, but wasted no time to reciprocate the mutual feeling with a soul tearing kiss filled with all she could possibly feel and more, so much more.

This was no dream, he knew he was home… at last.

* * *

This chapter was meant to walk you through Michael's acceptance of who Selene is. It is meant to make him understand and realize that wherever she is, is where he'll be. It also makes him realize how much the little things actually matter and calms his wishes for the ideal family. You notice that their 'daughter's name is Sonia, yes that was meant to be Sonya only as a child and as a different person somewhat. Sonya means a lot to Michael and Selene's relationship because they are doing the one single thing Sonya and Kraven wanted to do the most.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Especial thanks to my wonderful, thoughtful reviewers

**Fig-aruna**: Your review left me speechless and feelings great, thank you and I hopw this chapter didn't disappoint you.

**El Valon**: Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you liked about the story.

**A.R**: I kept writing, thanks.


	3. Leader

_LEADER_

Selene hit the gas petal with full force. Somewhat ignoring but nevertheless pitying her companion. Beside her sat a freezing Michael with the side window completely closed and trying to warm himself in any possible way. Not even the hot moist temperature outside helped relieve him.

Both of them hadn't fed in days, and it was affecting Michael the most. His body heat was out of the control, Lycans were naturally warm-blooded creatures while Vampires where naturally cold-blooded creatures, in his case both seemed to be in the struggle for power. The hot and humid temperature was not helping matters any, and unless she found him raw bloody meat she feared for his health.

As for her, she was feeling weak, not a good sign.

She exhaled when she saw a sign acknowledging the nearest town. They could stop there for provisions, hopefully a deli would be open, it would be five thirty soon. She looked to check on Michael, he looked ready to jump a coffee machine.

"There is a town only a few kilometres away, we'll be there soon… we'll be stopping there for provisions… how are you feeling?"

"Freezing… I hate this"

It was her fault she knew, if they had only stopped on the last town like Michael had proposed this wouldn't be happening. Listening to him was proving to be a better idea than ignoring his opinion only because she 'knew more'.

She hit the pedal harder, hoping to be there soon.

"Five kilos of veal please"

The butcher gave her a crazy look as he listened to the order. Not only had this woman showed up first thing six o'clock of the morning but she was also ordering a month's worth of food. And she was obviously a foreigner.

All in all he was still too sleepy to question her so he complied with her order. Selene waited anxiously for her meat to come, the sun would be up soon and the thought of been reduced to a pile of ashes had never settled with her. She would have sent Michael if she trusted him to remain in control at the sight and smell of fresh meat a-flood. Especially in his state.

"Do you have any animal blood?"

"Yes I do, how much do you want?"

"About ten litres will do"

The man's eyes almost feel out of its sockets.

"Blood sausages, big dinner" She explained.

This made the man's expression to go back to normal. He disappeared into the back room for a few minutes all the while Selene tapped her foot against the tile floors. She watched the sun beginning to rise more fully into the horizon. If she wasn't out of there soon she wouldn't be able to reach the van.

The man came back carrying two plastic gallons animal blood filled. She quickly paid the man and grabbed the four five litre gallons and meat bags. The butcher was just about to ask her if she needed help carrying all that when he watched the somewhat frail looking woman take everything into her arms and carry it outside like it didn't weight all that much.

The sun was beginning to hit the outside of the deli as she walked out. It was getting nearer and nearer, suddenly the van wasn't parked close enough for her liking. She rushed to the van, only to see Michael coming out to help her with the bags and opening the back dorrs. Just as the door closed the sun fully hit the black coloured old van but by now Selene was safe inside.

"That was a close one"

She said as she opened one of the meat bags and handed a piece to a starving Michael.

"Too close"

He took it gratefully and devoured it shamelessly. Selene poured some blood into a plastic cup and swallowed, it tasted disgusting but her body would not notice. Michael was well into his sixth raw steak when he stopped eating. He breathed in deeply, sweat appeared on his brow and in one movement he took off his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so hot now"

"It must be the way your body compensates for the coldness"

"But now I'm burning up!"

"Can you drive?"

"I… think I can"

"We need to park somewhere safe"

"All right, just tell me where you want me to go"

She nodded and he made his way to the driver's seat. It was too bright out for her now. And if sunlight hit the windshield she could be burned to ashes, so he wasted no time on driving away from the deli's parking lot and to a deserted nearby farm.

It was incredible really, how many abandoned properties there were surrounding London and Hungary. Especially in England, where many of them belonged to the government. They'd been lucky so far but he knew their luck could run out at any minute.

They couldn't keep running, they would have to make a decision eventually. _He_ would have to make a decision. Lucian had wanted him to take leadership over the Lycan pack, but he hadn't been ready, especially not then when he barely understood his own body.

_Was he ready now?_

That was why they'd fled away from everything, but it would be an exact year since they disappeared soon. About this day, a year ago he had seen Selene at the station for the very first time.

_From a stranger to a lover. _

Sweat ran down his body as he drove, he opened the window but not even the somewhat cool air granted him relief. He looked about ready to jump an ice cube.

They arrived at a place shielded by several trees, a lake in front of them. He decided this was the place and turned off the van before joining Selene at the back. Selene was arranging the blood and meat into their small cooler in which Michael wished he could fit in. He came to sit close to the cooler, which so just happened to run on water, a gadget Selene had 'borrowed' from the Vampire manour before fleeing aside with money, some ammo and some clothes. He hoped he could somehow catch some cold breeze but unfortunately the compact designed cooler didn't cool him any.

"I'm hot ok?"

Selene watched him with an amused expression, but she truly did feel sorry for him. If she had not, she would have never allowed the following to occur, after exhaling loudly she finally made her decision.

"Michael Come here…"

He obeyed, trusting her completely. After a couple of tugs she had her tight black pants and army tank- top off, she'd changed shirts he noticed. But her actions surprised him, did she want them to make love right here and there?

"Selene what are you…"

"My body temperature doesn't go above 23 degrees Celsius… I'm cooler than anything you can find here"

"Cooler and tougher"

His comment earned him a smirk from Selene. He obeyed and entangled his body with hers, feeling relief as his heated skin touched her cooler one. She laid them side by side on their 'bed' which was a patted cushion.

"Remind me not to let you go when we cross the dessert"

He was always the one making jokes, a habit Selene hated in the beginning but now she'd had grown to half appreciate. He pressed his body closer to hers, Selene didn't know if he was doing it because he was hot or in a more sexual way. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, his head pillowing her head and preventing it from tilting. She suddenly threw a leg over his hip.

He felt wonderful as her cool body tangled with his, never had her skin felt so exquisite against his before. Without thinking he began to caress her back and legs, her skin, a release from the intense heat outside. Perhaps it was the position they were in, or the matter that he couldn't see her eyes that encouraged him to talk.

"Selene"

"Yes?"

"In order for me to turn someone into a hybrid they need some of my blood to flow through their veins right?"

"That's my theory"

"Then wouldn't the blood that you drank from me when you turned me into a vampire count?"

"That was months ago, my body has long since assimilated and discarded it"

"Oh…"

"Something else bothers you"

How well she'd learned to read him, but then he'd never been much of challenge to read in the first place. He hid his face against her neck, the almost invisible scar of his bite, still visible on her skin. He kissed the mark.

"We can't hide forever Selene"

"I know"

"I don't know what to do" He whispered.

"I trust you"

He pulled away in order to gaze into her eyes. Never before had she admitted to something like that. Trusting him was a huge step for her, he knew it. For a year she had been afraid to trust at all after having been betrayed and hurt so badly, yet the rules seemed to change with him.

"If I chose to become the leader of the Lycans, would you come with me?"

"They would never accept me Michael. As a death leader I killed thousands, perhaps millions of them"

"Where would you go then?"

"I don't know"

He inhaled her scent, her skin. He couldn't do it without her, he had made that clear to himself long ago.

"I can't do it without you"

"You will have to"

"Why?"

"In order for both species to survive… you're the link between them Michael, you're the bridge"

"There can't be abridge without bricks, you're the bricks Selene"

Her cool hands traced luring patterns on his back. She'd been surrendered silent, he never stopped surprising her, not even when she thought she knew him so well. Of course she would never accept it out loud but her hybrid was full of surprises. But she had to make him understand, he had to make an interrupted decision no matter how much it pained her.

"I've taught you all I know, you're on your own now"

"I won't be alone if you're with me"

"They need you, you know it. Their cry for help keeps you awake at night, you know you need to go"

He held her tighter, crushing their bodies together… dangerous move. The ashes were aflame in seconds, their lips met in a feverish kiss. Lips, tongue, hands. Very soon Michael was attacking her breastbone, she let him do as he pleased. Knowing that it could easily be the last time she would feel him.

He wouldn't let her go.

It was in his nature to hold on to the things he loved, she understood that now. If he didn't do what he needed to and went back to become a leader to the Lycan clan, she would have to disappear. Perhaps then he would give her up, but what would become of her?

Would she wonder the world in a lost daze?

No

That wasn't her style, the almighty Selene had become dependent on something, her hybrid. And there was nothing she could do about it. If she had to disappear she would most likely embark in a one-woman suicide mission to Marcus's coven. Perhaps she would succeed on killing him, but she would die in the process.

His kisses stopped.

He went back to her face, his dark eyes looking into hers like he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

Perhaps he had learned how to read her after all.

A tender hand brushed her hair away from her forehead. He kissed her there, on her forehead, not a lover's kiss, no, a friend's kiss. She looked at him with wonder, but he just smiled, his lips travelled to her cheeks, her eyes, her lips. It was then that she understood what he wanted, he just wanted to be close to her.

"Tell me a story Selene" He whispered. She looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Don't say you can't because I saw you telling a story to your nieces in a memory"

"I do not think I remember any"

"Liar"

Perhaps she was a liar, but she rather be a liar than to comply with his request.

"Please" He asked. Releasing an annoyed not-necessary-breath. He'd learned that meant she gave up.

"What story?"

"One you used to tell your nieces"

"There was one they loved, it was about a robin… how the robin got its crimson stomach."

"Tell it to me" He pleaded.

"There was once a little black bird, it wasn't any different from all the other birds except that it had compassion for others. One day, the little bird was making its nest high on a tree, when he saw a large group of people pass. And a tired looking man dragged a large wooden cross across the field. The man looked tired and dirty, he wore almost no clothes and the men around him whipped his back with whips repeatedly, it also noticed that the man wore a crown made with sharp, thorns… The little bird felt sorry for the man for one of the thorns had buried into his skin and was causing him to bleed. Wanting to do something for the man the bird flew off the tree and close to the man, and with it's small beak the bird was able to dig the thorn out. As it dug it out some droplets of the man's blood were sprayed on his stomach. Soon after, the bird went to a nearby fountain to wash itself, but the man's blood on his stomach never washed away. And that is why robins have red stomachs"

She never noticed that her hand was caressing Michael's locks as she spoke. And when she finished only the steady sound of his breaths was left. She wondered if he'd heard the end of the story before falling asleep and then questioned why she cared. She had not repeated that story to another in centuries… it was a religious story. But as every family of the time, her family had been no exception to religion as well. However it was not at church that she'd heard the story told, it had been in a forgotten book at her father's shelf.

She wondered if perhaps this was the time for her to leave, to flee and leave him to lead his Lycans. But something in the way his body warmed hers even though it truly didn't, and the way his rhythmic breathing lured her made her body separate from her mind.

And although she _knew_ she had to leave, her body just couldn't. She exhaled, trapped in an inner battle to decide what she should do.

If she stayed it would mean staying by his side for the rest of her existence, die with him, _die for him_. Would she do it? Could she decide such an emotion and love-led life for him?

_Could she? _

Could she handle living everyday with the hate filled gazes of the Lycans?

She wanted to cry.

Cry, her. A complete and obsolete absurd thought, yet it sounded so comforting in her mind. She wouldn't dare of course, but nevertheless it pained her. Sometimes, just sometimes she resented Michael for making her feel again.

Slowly, quietly, she sneaked from under him, lying him against the floor as she got up. She put on her discarded pants and shirt and sat down on a corner of the van.

Just thinking

'Think Selene' She scolded. But he mind could not elaborate a proper plan, this was not like her at all. She was always ten steps ahead, but why couldn't she think?

She had to leave him 

She was a weakness to him, just like he was hers. She couldn't stay, yet why did it feel so wrong?

She lived by trusting in two things, her instincts and her logical mind. But lately she'd been thinking with her he heart as well. Perhaps it was her heart what prevented her from creating a logical plan for her to follow. Finally after several seconds she allowed her head to fall and her hand to run through her hair.

Even if she stayed, would she be able to handle the constant hate of the Lycans, the never ending fighting. She'd gotten so used to being the leader.

_She_ decided where to go, where to stop, when to eat, how to sleep.

She was Michael's leader. Had been ever since that fateful night.

_Could she give up that power?_

_Could she hand it over to him? _

Her eyes came to rest upon Michael's sleeping form. She _wanted_ to give in, wanted to just go back to him and pretend like it didn't matter.

But she couldn't.

He laid there, half naked, breathing deeply. Tired, because of her, because of her bad judgement. If they she had listened to Michael and stopped at the town previous to this one he wouldn't have gotten 'sick'.

She had endangered both of them in her foolish attempt to prove to him she was still the leader.

She'd failed.

Failed to see the way Michael had so naturally learned to lead in their year together. Or perhaps she hadn't failed, perhaps she had just chosen not to see it to give herself a feeling of order and empowerment.

How selfish of her.

Yes, he was ready. Ready to lead a clan of Lycans into war with the Vampires. Ready to lead a new era and create a new world. He could do it, he was born to do it.

Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that he could, and she would gather valour from that faith.

She hated trivial things, and this was trivial as it got.

* * *

She'd changed, changed back into her death dealer outfit. Tight- second skin suit and enough ammo to kill anyone who got in her way. Her hair hung loosely down her shoulders, and her skin was the colour of the moonlight.

She looked strong, unbreakable, ready to kill. She looked like a Death Leader, but she didn't _feel_ like one.

She looked down at the sleeping Michael. Still asleep, still quiet and unconscious. She gave in to her impulse, perhaps the last impulse she would give in to until she reached Marcus's coven.

Bending her knees she lowered herself in front of him, her knees bent open, holding herself steady before him. She watched him sleep, watched his steady breathing, but truthfully she was trying to burn his image into her mind and heart. His cheeks, his nose, his lips, his eyes, his hair, his smell. She closed her eyes and allowed him to be burned into her soul, then in a moment that tore her soul she gently pressed one finger against his lips.

_She said goodbye. _

Her open coat flapped back with the wind as she walked out of the van. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon, it would be completely dark within minutes. It was her call to start moving, and she did. She made a 180 quick turn to the opposite direction only to find herself staring into two pitch black orbs.

Startled, she quickly jumped back only to find a dark-blue skinned Lycan staring holes into her form. She would have rather have a handful of Death Dealers try to stop her than him. At least with them she knew what to do, but how could she fight him if with one movement he could have her trapped between the floor and his body without even using half his strength?

But he stayed still, his breathing heavy, his eyes black and his face unreadable.

"Where are you going?" His voice always sounded more raspy as a hybrid.

"Hunting" She lied in hope of saving them a painful goodbye.

"You're lying"

She was shitty liar.

"You need to go lead the Lycans" It was firm, willed, but she couldn't stop the pain from being obvious.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I cannot come with you Michael, you must understand that!" She was frustrated, and tired from explaining.

But he had her in less than a second.

His strong arms gripped her shoulders, forcing her to his arm's length. Something about being so close to his chest, to his warmth and feeling his strong arms gripping her shoulders was alluring to her senses. The 'blood' in her wanted to seal his mouth with hers and make him shiver beneath her.

But she couldn't.

Unconsciously her eyes had turned baby blue and her body was becoming more and more aware of him. She _had_ to get away. In a mare attempt to free herself from his hypnotizing power she looked away, not meeting his gaze and staring into oblivion. It was working until he figured out what she was trying to do and brought her closer to his chest, but still not quite touching.

Pure torture.

Why could he not just get it over with and reproach her? Why could he not just take her right then and there?

But he chose to keep her like that, yearning but without knowing exactly what.

_She'd taught him well_.

She knew how to keep control over his prey, yet why was it she felt so vulnerable? Why was she not handling the situation as if she had the upper hand? Why was she letting him win?

"Stay with me"

"The Lycans won't accept me Michael, I've killed thousands, perhaps millions of them over the years. They won't accept me just because I'm your…"

She didn't even know how to call their relationship. Was she his Lover? "girlfriend", _ridiculous._

"I need you"

"No, you do not"

"I need you, I can't do this without you… I have no reason to do it without you"

"Putting an end to this war is not enough reason for you!"

"Not when you're not by my side!" His deep, powerful voice sent shivers down her spine. The memory of hearing that same voice under his body clouded her confused mind. No matter how much she tried to run away from it, from him, her thoughts always came back to him.

Her eyes changed. She finally relaxed under his touch, she looked into his pitch black eyes with untold obsession.

"You need to do this, you were born to lead the Lycans and end this absurd war once and for all… you are the leader of peace Michael… if I go with you, they may never trust you enough to…"

His palm pressed against her cold lips, shushing her. She closed her eyes, not wanting him to gaze into her bare soul through her eyes. As she did, she felt his hands decrease in size and the warmth he radiated slightly increase.

He had untransformed, she guessed.

Slowly he removed his palm, replacing it by his warm lips. He knew what to do, where to nibble, where to put pressure. He hoped, prayed that perhaps if he kissed her just the right way he would flare in her the fire that burned every time they touched.

She pushed away, burned by his contact.

_He was winning_.

She couldn't let him. Yet he didn't let her get far.

"Can't you see Selene? Don't you understand?… I need you, I want you"

He kissed her again, only this time it was fierce and forceful. Sending her emotions into a swirl pool of confusion. She battled it at first, trying her hardest not to respond, but at the rate he was going he was kissing her for both of them. And finally he nipped to hard, drawing blood. She gasped…

She'd lost it.

Blood was the viagra of vampires, and blood with arousal brought complete and utter cloudness of the mind.

She gave in.

She kissed him, kissed him so hard he stumbled back a few paces. Any attempt for escape was forgotten in the need to taste and conquer.

_She los_t.

It was almost dawn when she found herself laying on van's floor, dressed in only Michael's body.

Any plan of escape was delayed until sunset. She sighed in desperation, he had won for now. And worst of all, part of her was glad, the other afraid. Afraid that he would succeed in convincing her to stay by his side, a very dangerous action that could cost them both their lives.

She looked down at his sleeping face. He looked peaceful, not worried, just peaceful. She tried to slip away from him but his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Trapping her to his body, he had anticipated a possible early escape.

She began to squirm more from under him, waking him.

"It's daybreak, you can't leave" He whispered in a raspy, sleepy voice.

"I should leave you alone in the woods and under the sun for what you did!"

"It stopped you"

"It will not stop me tonight"

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Did you not hear a word I said last night!"

"That was a whole lot of bullshit and you know it"

She pushed away from him, in his human form Michael was weaker, and having just woken up made him weaker still. She was soon sitting up, her eyes locked on some lost corner of the van, anywhere that wasn't his eyes was safe.

For the first time in over a century she felt like _prey_, but only like prey, _useless_ pray. The kind of pray that is easy to hunt, the kind that puts up such an insignificant fight that it makes you believe it _wants_ to die, wants to suffer.

"I'm your weakness, can't you see? …And you're mine." She added, as if more to herself.

"So that's the real reason! You don't want to have any weaknesses, you want to be cold and dangerous… you want to be dead!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Does it?"

"Yes!" She yelled. But truly he had hit close to the mark.

"Then why is it you keep pushing me away?"

"Pushing you away! Michael I have let you in deeper than I've ever let anyone before!"

"And you still hold back! I feel it Selene, I feel it every time I touch you, every time we make love, I feel it when we talk! You're holding back because you're afraid"

"Afraid of what!"

"Afraid to love! Perhaps you're afraid to get hurt again, to trust again… why can't you just trust me? Why can't you believe in what we feel for each other?"

"I believe in it Michael… I just don't believe that the Lycans will understand it… and because of how much I…(sigh), I do not want to endanger you anymore than you will be already"

He stood up, he reached for her hands and grasped them in his as he held them both against his chest.

"Don't you think I should also be allowed to make decisions about my own future?"

He had her, he was right. It was his future, his decision, his time to lead. He had the right to make his decisions.

Once again she had ignored his right to lead his own life.

It wasn't her place any longer.

"It is, your right" She whispered.

"Then I decide I want you to come with me"

"That is _my_ decision to make"

"Come"

"Why?"

"I love you"

She chuckled bitterly.

"You are being selfish, I should always go second to your destiny"

"What if I want to be selfish, what if I decide you are my destiny?"

"Then you decide wrong!"

She was cornered, he had her, she had no more explanations and she knew it, the only path now was to be angry and perhaps make him back away. Yet never before had she felt as such a loss for speech.

He kissed her, a sweet lips against lips kiss. But it melted her.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"Stay with me"

She sighed, looked away… and nodded.

He smiled, genuinely smiled because he knew she was being truthful. She was a shitty liar after all.

"You and me Selene, we're invincible" He whispered against her ear as he pulled her into his arms.

"We better be if we want to make it through this alive"

She hid in his embrace, decided to drown in it and not think about anything for the next 24 hours at least. She was tired, tired of thinking

Perhaps she would regret her decision in the future but nothing in her life had ever felt as right as this. If she was going to die it was better to do it by his side… _protecting him._

"I love you"

She whispered, mouthed it. He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"I know"

_A new War begins_

* * *

Well I'm done. Fini… I would like to say that this story is perhaps one of the best written works I've done and I hope to hit this standard both for language and style in the future.

By nature and because of the way she's been taught Selene is a naturally used to leading and having control. To give up that power and hand it over to someone else is a great matter of trust and trust is also love. As well as the fear of being rejected but at the same time being afraid fo living among the ones that she's hated for so long.

Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed.

Special Thanks to Fig-aruna for all your wonderful reviews. And I seriously wish I could see the fan art you drew, I'm sure its great. You helped me write, thank you.

EL Varon: Yes I meant Sonja and Lucian and I'm working on fixing it, thanks for pointing it out it was stupid mistake. Thanks for your reviews.

And even before she had been turned she had never been physically loved.


End file.
